The present invention relates to skateboarding, and more specifically, to a skateboard truck mounting system which permits a skateboard rider to adjust the linear position of at least one truck of a skateboard. The ability to quickly and easily adjust and thereby change the linear position of at least one truck allows the user to change the distance between the two wheel truck assemblies of a skateboard. Having independently adjustable trucks further permits a user to maintain a certain distance between the two but change the relative position of the pair of trucks forward or rearward on the board deck to which the trucks are mounted.
Skateboards are well known devices, as are the common fixed position skateboard wheel trucks by which the wheels are affixed to the board. Typically, the trucks are mounted to the board in a permanent manner so as to preclude any adjustment or repositioning with respect to the length of the board. This common design has inherent disadvantages, which include the inability to quickly and easily relocate at least one truck with respect to the board length. Based on the desired performance characteristics of the skateboard as well as physical size of the rider, it would be desirable to have the ability to vary the position of one or both trucks on the board since changing the relative positions correspondingly modifies the cornering, stiffness and other such performance characteristics of the skateboard.
While some conventional skateboards may be obtained with more than the standard four pre-drilled bolt holes for one or both ends of the skateboard deck for adjustment, these extra holes are unsightly to the product appearance, and also can affect on the structural integrity of the board. Moreover, the extra holes do not facilitate quick adjustment as the entire truck must still be removed and repositioned, a function typically accomplished with hand tools. Moreover, since this type of adjustment is strictly dependent on the hole positions, a conventional skateboard, even with additional predrilled mounting holes, presents the rider with only a limited range of locations for repositioning. Therefore, depending on the rider's height and weight and the level of the ability, even with extra holes, the conventional design may not be perfectly adjusted into the most suitable wheel-base position for each rider.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a skateboard truck mounting system wherein at least one truck is quickly adjustable such that it may be positioned at varying points along the length of the board.